moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Shendris Shadowbreath
'' "Death. Sacrilege. Torment. How to put them into words. Being someone who deals with each on what seems a daily basis, day in and out...who steps outside her door and, despite others seeing a world of opportunity and freedom, sees the threads of the universe wrapping around all the hurt and pain, and despair...I'd say it's like falling asleep in your dreams." '' Shendris Shadowbreath is a Kaldorei assassin and former sentinel lieutenant residing in the deepest forests of Darkshore. =Description= ---- Standing at the average height for a female Kaldorei, Shadowbreath is nothing out of the ordinary when compared to other females of her people. This is probably for the best seeing as her occupation requires her to remain inconspicuous and unknown for the safety of herself and those she cares most about. Her face resembles the shape of a thin oval, colored a pail lavender as is the rest of her silky skin. A slightly crooked nose and deepened eye sockets give hint of some brutal fist fights taking place in her past, as well as rigid knuckles to show that she won most of them. Eyes glowing a magnificent silver with streaks of dark purple, they are alluring and can sometimes only add to her concealed deadliness. She almost always keeps her dark blue hair cut to an extremely short length, the locks only barely getting into her eyes if they are to fall from their usual place. Some scars are visible while others are concealed by clothing or magical means. On the back of her head, covered by her thick locks of hair, is the scar of a gash where her head was banged into the floor of the Slaughtered Lamb, and some permanent bruising on her chest shows the remanants of broken ribs where a friend's titansteel-alloy bow was slammed into her during the same fight in which she acquired the head wound. On her upper right arm is a magical tattoo given to her by a friend, displaying an image of a dark dagger with shadows actively rippling around the blade and twisting around the hilt like snakes of darkness. Although it may seem like it is just merely a tattoo, the ink and the unknown qualities granted by the tattoo give her abilities that she otherwise would not have. Armor Made specially by one of her few truly trustworthy allies, Shadowbreath's trademark leather regalia is fitted with gadgets and extra protection that make her jobs much safer than they were before. The mask is fitted with a respirator to keep her safe from inhaling airborn particles or chemicals in the air that could be harmful. It also comes affixed with her communicator and a cyanide capsule, if it comes to the point where she finds her being alive is too dangerous or information might try to be worked out of her. Her shoulderguards are lined with enchanted adamantium, lighter than usual and strong enough to only show the merest dent in the event of being struck with a sharpened flaming blade. It is also fitted with hidden throwing knives under metal plating. Her tunic and leggings are layered with a think leather from the side of a kodo, then adamantium plates enchanted to be lighter topped with another darker leather taken from the underbelly of a black dragon. Both her boots and gloves are made as they should be for an assassin: with tricks galore hidden within. From spare knives to strange mechanical devices, who knows exactly what might be found within. Weaponry Recently, she has put in an order for a colleague in the SI:7 to smith her a pair of daggers permanently, but until those are finished she plans to stick with the weapons that were gifted to her by a sister-in-arms when she was apart of the Sentinels. Although her unmatched skill with dual blades is certainly impeccable, Shadowbreath prefers to rely more on herself and her body as the true weapon that can make a large difference in combat, along with hidden effects like any good assassin. Trained in many forms of hand-to-hand combat and martial arts styles, she can be described as the quite-literal epitome of an open can of whoop-ass. Using her physical fighting skills to disarm, disable, or restrain an opponent, Shendris is effective in more than just kill-on-sight missions. She also keeps a diverse range of other objects on her, including: a sharpened and poison-lined set of throwing blades, a small container of extra cyanide capsules for missions where the entire group might be in danger of capture, a pair each of flash, stun, and smoke grenades, sharpened adamantium claws on the fingertips of her gloves (extendable), and a small crescent-moon shaped talisman that has the ability to absorb and transfer channeled arcane magics into healing energies. =History= ---- (Describe your character's history briefly or give an introduction here.) Youth (What did your character experience when he/she was young?) (Faction) (If your character joined a faction, you could tell how and why they joined it!) (Title) (If your character has a title or honorific, you could tell how they earned it!) =Personality= ---- (Describe your character's personality here. How they react to things, any prejudices or quirks they might have.) Beliefs (What faith does your character subscribe to? Are they devout to a church?) Quirks (Does your character have any unusual or notable about how they conduct themselves?) Relationships (If your character has loyal friends or has had romantic relationships, you could describe them here.) Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Assassins Category:Sentinels Category:Sentinel Army Category:Darnassian Military Category:Ironheart Brigade Category:SI:7 Category:SI:7 Agents Category:The End of Dawn